


suprresed by all my childish feers

by Sup pup (itsgoodtobegay)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgoodtobegay/pseuds/Sup%20pup
Summary: mon el finally gets up the nerv to ask her out





	suprresed by all my childish feers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superpuppy).
  * Inspired by [mi imorrtal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305379) by raven. 



> AN: Fangz 2 rowinweedon666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! (lookin @ u mal... i'm nt some lesbo supercorpse how dayr u)
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle iyt tasted joss weedin (bad) I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, alice (AN: alexsandra dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length jet black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-greblue eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.) she wasnt as pretty as me

“OMFG, I saw you talking to mon el Malfoy yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like mon el?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, mon el walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


End file.
